Harry Potter and the Sorting Hat
by blank.paper.new.imagination
Summary: This is a rewrite of a Fanfiction I wrote under a different name. The name has been changed slightly. It's Drarry. Post Wizarding War. Eighth Year Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is my first Fiction under this pen name though not the first time I have written this story. You see I started it a while ago with a different name though could not finish and now I am back to continue something I loved when I started writing it. I do admit I did loose the feeling with this story but, after changing it slightly and continuing it I feel it's the perfect first Fanfiction for me to write as . **

**The story works like this the first six chapters serve as a prologue of sorts introducing the characters of this story at the setting at which the fabulous Harry Potter tale truly began Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the Hogwarts Express. Then there is a interlude of sorts where you get the first glimpse of Harry and the Sorting Hats thoughts. I believe the two to be very alike though I know you may not agree. **

**Then the story truly begins and focus' on Harry and Draco as I do believe this is a Drarry. However it is not one that focus' purely on their relationship although it does remain a prominent factor to the story. No this story is also to show you my version of the affects the war has on different people and how it changes them. There will be chapters where the focus is a character other than Harry and Draco. All characters have there problems and they need to be fixed. **

**Lastly though I do love this Fandom JK Rowling's Wizarding Universe and amazing characters do belong to her not me. Thank you for reading. **

**\- . **


	2. Chapter 2

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with life as all of the new years were gathering around waiting to board the Hogwarts express. With the new addition of the eighth years, there was hardly any space to just stand and linger. People were getting hot and bothered and patience was running low. Harry Potter found this all very amusing as he sat on his trunk, his back pressed against the cool stone wall. He was particularly drawn to the sight of Neville Longbottom trying to pry his wand out of the mouth of Theodore Nott's Eagle Owl. Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

It was a definite change from how he'd spent his summer. He'd been with the Weasleys for a while of course, helping them get through the loss. Harry having dealt with death a majority of his life felt pain every time he saw one of his friends crying. The he'd been off with Hermione helping her find her parents to restore their memories. A task that had been long but satisfying. Though he wouldn't admit he had actually cried when they'd found each other again.

In his left hand he was absent mindedly twirling his wand between his fingers, just taking in the feeling of carefree parents. That was until it was snatched out of his hands, quite rudely and quite annoyingly; as it taken him half an hour to successfully accomplish wand twirling.

Draco Malfoy ran his empty hand through his Platinum hair, handing the wand back to Harry and sitting himself on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and pocketed the wand, purely because he had no trust in the blonde boy, and he didn't have enough faith in himself not to hex the git, however good the terms they were on.

'I didn't realise you still had that.' He half whispered. Harry just sighed and scooted away from him more.

'Good Godrick, Malfoy.' Harry drawled out. 'Can't keep your hands to yourself can you. What do you need?' Malfoy smirked, rolling the sleeves of his pale blue button down, up to his elbows. Against his better judgment, Harry's eyes dropped to the scar that replaced the dark mark that formerly inhabited the young Slytherins arm. Draco's mouth fell for a second as he followed Harry's line of sight, before consciously folding his arms, hiding the scar from view.

'Well Potter, what makes you think I want anything other than purely your delightful company? I mean I know my mere presence makes you shake in your trainers but, come on. It's me!.' Harry just stared wide eyed at the boy. Yes, he'd expected violence, insults, blood, torcher, murder. Though they had briefly made that "truce" after Harry testified at his hearing. He didn't think he'd been serious though.

Malfoy smirked, eyebrows raised, standing himself up and holding out his hand.

'Draco Malfoy.' Harry just stared, one eyebrow partially raised as if expecting some kind of dark act to occur at any second. Draco rolled his eyes and made a face of mock torture. 'You're not going to turn me down a second time scar head are you?' Harry frowned knitting his eyebrow at the nickname. Draco made a pleading face.

'I've waited seven years. Probably longer.'

Harry smiled slightly at the unsaid offering of starting again. It had surprised the glasses clad boy, in the first place when the Malfoys, the good ones anyway, had risked themselves to help him. He understood after many years of observing the Malfoy heir, that pride was what you needed to get anywhere in their books. He had a newfound respect that he wanted to treasure. He thought back to the first time, when he'd thought how much of a git Malfoy had been and wondered if Malfoy had secretly been hurt by his rejection.

Then he imagined Malfoy getting punched by Hermione not that he hadn't deserved it. He wondered if he'd felt hurt then too. Well probably. The time when Buckbeak hit his arm. When he had to hold up his wand to Dumbledore. Harry had always hoped that he hadn't been imagining the look of unwillingness and fear Draco had on his face. He pictured his face after the room of requirement granted he'd run off after. How hurt he must have felt loosing his friend. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing the Weasleys or Hermione.

That's when he decided. Perhaps Malfoy needed just once in his life not to feel like all the things he wanted went away. Smiling to himself and to the amusement of Draco, he stuck out his hand with pride.

'Harry Potter.' With that they shook hands. There grip tightened slightly and maybe they held on a little too long but they didn't care. He was just glad there were no camera's here right now, he couldn't bare to have this pictured on the front page of the prophet. God knows what they'd have to say about this. All too soon in Harry's opinion they let go. Malfoy looked around as if realising where they were.

'I have to go. I promised Pansy I'd meet her in the carriage.' Draco's eye's widened when he realised he'd said Pansy's name in front of the guy she tried to give to the Dark Lord. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's cool' Harry replied smirking. He smiled faintly at Malfoy. Malfoy just lifted his hand in a small wave before dropping it hastily and coughing. Harry just chuckled.

'Well, see you around Potter.' Harry nodded at him.

'See you Malfoy.' He watched Draco turn around and walk away weaving through the dying crowd. Until the platinum head disappeared from view. He smirked to himself before pulling the wand back out of his pocket staring at it like it was the answer to the universe.

'Who would have thought hey.' he said smirking. He began twisting the wand between his fingers again. He turned back and slumped heavily down the wall not noticing the comically surprised faces of his friends a few pillars away. Who promptly scrambled to check if they'd been cursed.

Unknown to them all the sorting hat, placed high upon a newly dust filled shelf smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Thomas tapped his foot against the compartment floor. Unlike the others who were desperately waiting in the slightly cooler station for as long as possible, Dean was alright with heat. He was waiting for Seamus to show up, with the war only seven months over, he hadn't had much chance to see his Irish friend. He knew he should have written, after being on the run for months before hand, then being caught up in a war straight after, but he had catching up to do with family. He missed Seamus dearly, thought about him constantly, and felt the need to hear the calming laughter that floated around the boy.

He was just glad it was all over now. He knew he couldn't make comments about how upset and bad he felt, he just wouldn't feel right. People had died, he hadn't directly lost anyone. Though sometimes when his day had been particularly bad the nightmares still came. The screams, the acromantua's, the building falling from beneath his feet.

He just wanted to go back, to see his old home stand tall again. To be finally care free and learn magic again, be with Seamus again. He'd be happy to learn. It had been scary last year, he wasn't going to pretend to be manly. He'd been petrified.

He snapped himself out of these thoughts. He didn't want to burst into tears the moment the he saw Seamus. No he wanted to hug the life out of him and...

He turned his head back to the far wall of the platform. He could see a blonde and a raven head. It was Harry talking to Malfoy.

'Bloody hell' He muttered to himself. He looked at them for a few more seconds but all they did was talk so he looked at something else instead. He counted in his head the seconds then remembered something. Jumping from his seat he picked up his rucksack. Unzipping it he searched desperately for the present he'd bought his Irish friend.

It was a football, a muggle one. Though it was special and held sentimental value. The summer of second year Seamus had visited for a few days and Dean had attempted yet again to teach Seamus football. It had been the day Seamus had got his first goal past Dean. Though it had been very windy and the ball had flown over the fence.

The first thing he'd seen coming home was that very ball, now in his hands, sitting on the kitchen table with a note saying

"To be treated with care."

His grin had been as bright as the sun. He zipped the bag back up and sat back down holding the ball firmly in his grasp. He could hear people start to board the train more rapidly and he sighed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5.." He started counting in his head again. He tapped his foot just in lack of something to do. Then the door to the apartment opened and Dean looked up smiling when he saw the boy. Seamus hadn't changed a lot in his eyes, obviously less bruised and battered. Slightly more manly looking as well.

'Shea, mate I missed you so much.' Dean got up to hug the shorter boy. He was too exited to notice Seamus not responding quite as enthusiastically. In fact his face was impassive.

He turned back around to grab the football and then back around to give it to Seamus, Pausing halfway when he noticed the saddened smile on his usually cheerful face.

'Shea, Seamus, what's wrong?' The Irish lad shook his head and sank into the seat. Following his lead Dean went to occupy the spot he just vacated.

'I was just expecting you to write or something?' Seamus muttered. Deans smiled faltered slightly but didn't completely drop.

'Yeah, but we're here now. I had catching up to do with my mum. You understand me right.' Dean looked pleadingly at him starting to become slightly panicked when Seamus' face remained neutral.

'Seven months Dean. Do you know how hurt I was when ya din show up for seven months?' His voice was laced with confusion and pain. Something that made Deans own heart lace with guilt. Furrowing his brows and crossing his dark hands on his lap, dean leaned forward.

'Yeah. I'm sorry. I was in danger.' Dean started seeing his earlier thoughts flash through his mind again and that singular dreaded nightmare seemed to be intent on replaying in his head. He tried to shake himself out of his thoughts but every time he looked back at the guy they'd hit him in the face again.

He could feel panic rising inside of him, the football rolling aimlessly on the floor as the train began to leave. He wanted to be able to lean out the window and wave goodbye one last time to his Mother from platform nine and three quarters. He couldn't though Seamus eyes wouldn't leave his and he could swear there were tears forming slowly in the corners of his shorter friends eyes.

'Shea.' He whispered 'You know I love you right, you're my best mate. I wasn't at home for a long time. I have my family.' He placed a hand carefully on Seamus' shoulder, only to feel crushed when it got shrugged off. Seamus stood and as soon after so did Dean. He tried to get Seamus to see his face again but the man wasn't going to move.

'I thought I was your family.' Seamus whispered back. Dean wanted to agree to tell him yes, but he loved Seamus differently to his mother. He just couldn't put that feeling into words.

His eyes had a thin layer of tears resting on them.

He didn't speak as Dean left the carriage.

He pretended not to hear that muffed sob.

The sorting hat frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron Weasley dragged his trunk along the corridors of the train, looking into every carriage for his girlfriend. He'd secretly thought when he was younger that out of the two of them Harry had a bigger chance of getting Hermione than he did. Of course that wasn't going to be a problem now.

He'd see something between Harry and Malfoy. He wasn't stupid just sometimes oblivious. He knew that even if anyone else couldn't see it yet it was there. There was more than Harry would care to admit, or contemplate about the reason he chose to give Malfoy a second chance.

He was starting to grow tired of searching, his trunk only seemed to feel heavier.

He was getting better anyway, he knew it. He'd stood happily at the end of the battle with his two best friends at his side. Though that was before the true emotional aspect had appeared. Before he'd spent days without talking to anyone crying in his room. He just needed to get back to that moment, at the end where he saw that tiny spark of happiness, of hope. He just needed to catch it again.

He lost thought of his surroundings briefly, almost hitting Seamus as he went stomping past. He turned to look, convinced there had been tears falling down his cheeks. He needed to ignore the pain though, it was probably nothing to do with the war anyway. It's probably something Dean can sort out anyway.

That's when he found her. Hermione reading peacefully in the carriage to his left. Her face looked so worry free, so unstressed so he just stood there for a moment, taking it in. Then she looked up and he saw that smile and convinced himself there was hope. Then she began talking but he wasn't really listening, he was imagining the upcoming year of events in his head. It felt almost weird to be going back, knowing for once that they were a hundred percent sure Voldemort would never be coming back.

He was dragged promptly out of his thought track by Hermione's rant about Blaise Zambini.

'Then the nerve, when Dra-Malfoy stood up for him, I can't believe he humiliated Ginny like that, she and Harry broke up on mutual agreement, not because she didn't think his.. Harry's personal attributes, were up to standards. Then when he offered to amend that. Oh and I swear to Merlin. I'm sure Harry was going to rip Dra-Malfoy's eyes out when the git pointed out he didn't have anything anyway. Just when they were getting on good terms.' He knew she was referring to the moment before Harry and Draco had spoken.

He also knew Hermione had seen that handshake as well. He didn't want to annoy her though, to point something so obvious out, she didn't like it when he did that. He knew she meant nothing by it, but sometimes there were moments when he secretly though she liked him being dumber than her. He decided just to hint at it instead.

'Well 'Mione, I mean, we are all annoyed with each other. We have to be though, not always or even 'cause we want to be. It just keeps up the feeling of normality. There were things before the war that weren't always bad but maybe secretly made us feel better. Everyone lost someone, I mean just because Harry and _Draco _are on good terms now, don't mean, they aren't gonna fight and disagree.' He exhaled deeply. He hoped that had been okay. That he'd said something right in amongst that.

Hermione's eyes shone with pride. In her eyes Ronald had matured a great deal, not just intellectually but emotionally. With the war, that devastated so many the words 'interhouse unity' had sprung a meaning to all the current eight years, whether they were aware or admitting to it yet or not.

This change with Ron though was drastic and surprising, but on someway or another he was right, everyone silently agreed they needed each other. A whole lot better that losing even more. He made a point, that even though everyone felt the need to move on, maybe what they really need is for something's to not have changed.

'I love you Ron.' Hermione whispered, for she did her love for him grew everyday.

'Love you too' He replied. The words meaning a lot more now, than they had ever before.

The sorting hat knew that this was a one off. Just because two people had finally listened didn't mean everyone else had yet. He would wait for other things to unfold. Listen out for change and word that are soft and if no one would listen, he would sing just as he had many years before, though this time he would make them listen. It would not just be a song for expected listeners it would contain words of want.

For he knew to many he was just a name, he knew a boy similar. Though there is always something behind the name.

He would make people see.


	5. Chapter 5

The Slytherins were unusually quiet, not unlikely due to it's inhabitants. For it was the one hosting eighth years, who sat waiting for the inevitable. They'd been questioned, asked for the reasons, shouted at, told they were better off dead. But each of them knew they had there own reasons. There own secrets for coming back. Not all of them were evil but most of them were. They were still Wizards however. Still practically children.

Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davies, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. All of whom were just watching the silent boy. Waiting for an explanation and wondering if Harry Potter was the Platinum boy's reason. Though he wouldn't talk just read his book and continued to read it, enjoying the peace and the current power he had over there interest.

'Befriending Potter is not going to sit well with Lucius.' Pansy stated Finally. Which was shocking as in the last few moths she had barely spoken a word. So they all looked to her. Blaize in awe at her boldness to mention Draco's Fathers name in front of him. They all knew that she could get away with this as Malfoy had made a promise to her. For her reason was also a scar headed boy. Though for Pansy all she needed was forgiveness. Draco wanted more.

'Who care what he thinks. He doesn't own me does he?' No one replied but no one needed to. They were all fed up of being forced by there parents. They all shared that same amount of guilt.

'Half the Wizarding world despises you. Draco. Your father is an ex-death eater. Just because you don't have him around anymore, doesn't mean he won't try something.' Again came Pansy's voice, which Merlin knows why, Draco forgot how annoying it was.

'Yeah.' agreed Daphne. 'Look what he did when he knew you were not going to marry Astoria.' The girls heads dropped down sadly. Theo winced a little, and Blaise just shot Draco a look that said, '_See here, that's what this does._'

But then silence surrounded them again. Draco just turning away from the others going back to pretending to read his book. Thinking sadly about the day. It was the day he had truly let his Father go. Half an hour passed like this. No one talked, Infact not much was happening everyone was just thinking. It had become a habit of there's to just wallow in shame.

Then suddenly breaking a silence with a loud thud there compartment door slid open and Harry Potter walked inside. The Slytherins shifted uncomfortably. Draco spun around to see why there was suddenly a tension hanging in the air, to find green eyes staring at him.

'Potter! Why are you here?' Draco questioned. It was different to his usual tone, something that greatly surprised Harry, there was no sarcasm lying heavily beneath the words, no threatening undertone. Just pure confusion. It made him shiver.

'Um, yeah well. Seamus.. Seamus Finnigan, that is..' he mumbled. For he had suddenly realised where he had burst into. Wondering desperately what had bought him here. Wondering who had bought him here.

'Potter, how many Seamus' are there?' Blaize asked. Harry sighed, a little frustrated, he was still mad at the guy for what he said to Ginny.

'Yes well, yeah. Anyway.' He paused wondering whether he should actually continue. In truth Malfoys eyes on him was slightly unnerving.

'He's locked himself in the toilet and is not coming out. Susan really needs to get in there, Michael tried spelling it open but it rebounded off the door and stunned him. So I was wondering, could you force the door open?' Theo and Millicent snorted. The other just stared in shock. Why was scar head asking them this?

'Trust Corner, to get stunned by a simple spell.' Millicent laughed out. Harry glared at her and turned back to Malfoy. He was just smirking.

'didn't you try?' He chuckled. Harry sighed.

'Yes but, I was distracted. A first year ran in front of me and I hit him. So I can't try it again.'

'Well, why not get Granger, she's the 'brightest witch of her age' after all.' Draco asked, the sarcasm finding it's way back into his voice. Harry growled in frustration.

'You don't think I didn't try already. I can't find her Ron stole her away somewhere about an hour ago. It's very annoying actually. The git.' Draco smiled. Harry was shocked, he'd never seen Malfoy smile, well a smile without any malice in it.

'Fine then, Blaise, Daphne go unlock the door. Pansy go and find Susan and bring her in here to use are toilets. Not that I care, the Hufflepuff, but I don't really want her to explode, I'll probably get blamed for it anyway.' Harry bit back a smile, he nodded his thanks and walked out.

'Right well I have a leprechaun to go save.' Blaise exclaimed sarcastically. 'Draco, I swear to god If I die for you because I decided to help, the chosen one, I will kill you myself.

***Thank you for your reviews they make me smile. I know there is no sorting hat in this one but he has a whole chapter to him self soon***


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley was confused for many reasons and these reasons she'd been contemplating a while.

Number one, she was sitting with Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot and Luna Lovegood. This was particularly baffling because apart from Luna, she wasn't remotely friends with these people. She knew whom they were but now a days who didn't.

Ginny didn't get all this house unity, she wanted to try, everyone else was, but she felt she'd been hurt too much over the years by so many different people. Loosing her brother had made her change her view on being a follower. Her attraction for Harry had disappeared and she had embarked on working on her self.

She'd been mocked by Charlie, he was claiming she sounded like a self help book, or that she'd been spending too much time with 'loony Lovegood.' Honestly she didn't care anymore, at least Luna was her own person.

The second reason was that she had seen Dean sitting on his own. She'd been looking for a compartment and had stumbled past his. What worried her was that she'd defiantly seen Seamus get on the train.

Then she'd seen some sort of commotion and been informed Seamus was currently locked in one of the toilets, and however hard Susan was trying to bribe him into coming out, she couldn't, however much she needed to go. Then she'd seen Harry and walked away. This year she didn't need to play that game, the one where Harry messed with her head. Telling her he liked him then changing his mind. He'd understood how he'd been trying to protect her at some point. Then slowly as the time went by her attraction to him had died.

One of her goals to self acceptance was to make amends with people she'd lost friendship with, Dean being high up on that list. Harry's name being at the bottom. She knew that people were getting fed up of her bitterness towards him, Ginny didn't fully understand it herself she just knew that she needed to be Ginny. Not the girl madly in love with the saviour of the Wizarding world.

Someone else could have him.

'Ginny, I can see you're contemplating something, do you want to talk?' Luna's question drifted into her mind and summoned her to reality. To be honest she'd completely forgotten where she was. This deep thinking had taken over most of the time she wasn't being teased by Charlie or fighting with someone else. She was just glad she still had Luna.

'Oh, just Seamus was sitting without Dean.' she furrowed her brows. Ginny didn't feel like delving into her mind and sharing all of her deepest secrets with this lot. Ginny just knew that this year she'd be that girl who just watched the good stuff happen.

'Why aren't you sitting with Neville?' Ginny questioned. Luna's smile decreased a fraction. Ginny knew of course why. Hermione had told her, she'd found out from Ron, who'd of course heard from Harry, who Neville had confided in when they'd broken up. The attention was away from her though.

'Neville didn't realise he liked someone else, so I helped him too see. As for Seamus and Dean, well things will work themselves out, they have a special bond. I can see it around them. They just are hurting is all. It reminds me at bit of Harry and Draco. Ginny sighed at Luna's mystical wisdom then frowned at the last bit of what Luna had said.

'Luna, who does Neville like then?' Hannah spoke up, there was a tiny trace of hope in her voice which made Ginny scowl. It was common fact Hannah greatly admired Neville, and common fact he was completely oblivious. It was things like this that made her stomach churn with anger. They'd just fought a war and everyone's expected to move. Everyone's thinking about love.

'Oh, I can't say. I promised him.' Luna was good at that, keeping secrets she didn't get pulled in to the drama.

Much like the sorting hat. Who enters you're mind and intrudes in you're thoughts and you're desired. Though he never breaths a word just keeps it all in mind.

Ginny wondered if they should listen to him more.

* * *

_**I have no excuse. I am just thankful you all continue to read and review. Especially I am grateful to the following.**_

* * *

***Vivekgk3**  
***Potternerdgirl**  
***Shanon Nakayama**  
***High Functioning Bibliopath**  
***bwefwi**  
***emgoalie**  
*** I love too. many too say (**no spaces**)**  
***AcadianProud**  
***Dora Malena**  
***Haighlie Rae**  
***SplinteredandUnhinged**  
***buford12**  
***littlefish96**  
***Skandrajacksonriddle**  
***tamxtam**  
***HiakariSatsuko**  
***Jeamy**  
***Joanna8080**  
***Keeper of the gate**  
***LadyTygerEyez**


	7. Chapter 7

Michael Corner sat in the corridor of the Hogwarts express. He was a soldier, he thought for the light, they won. The war was over now though. Who was he? He was just a Ravenclaw, too smart, too nervous and awkward. Who would remember him in the history books. Who would remember a small cog in the works, when the defeater of the dark lord had so much more to offer. He had dark hair like Harry, but he wasn't Harry. He was Michael. Michael whose only good deed so far had been preventing Susan from wetting herself, and he wasn't even doing that anymore because Pansy had, for some reason unknown to anyone, taken it upon herself to be nice. Susan was even helping more than him and she never even did anything important. Yes her loyalty had meant she'd spent the last twenty minutes trying to coax a extremely miserable looking Seamus Finnegan from a toilet on a train, but she was being useful. Whilst he was just standing there being observant, yes he cast a spell, but that had backfired and hit him. Probably how he would be spending the rest if his life, in some job at the ministry, observing, marking papers. He wasn't special or memorable, he was just Michael. Good old Michael. He could just about see out of the window so he began counting the stars until a tall so familiar building came into view. Perhaps this year would be different.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter and the only one this short. Starting from tomorrow, the main story begins. Every chapter will be at least 1,500 words plus. Thank you for reading.**

**P.S: Hogwarts next :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was laying on the grass by the lake. Not the most secluded or even most beautiful place that Harry Potter could be sitting, but Harry Potter didn't care. He wasn't even sure why. He'd been fine, slowly and carefully ignoring his mental wounds, leaving them to heal on there own. Then he and Malfoy had shook hands and for the first time since he'd tried this method, he'd felt one of them stitch itself back up. He'd not known why then either, just known something had happened. Then Malfoy oh stupid dark Slytherin Prince had gone and ripped it all the way back open.

Nothing bad had even really happened, there'd been no hexes, no remotely degrading language, but he couldn't just stand there and shut his mouth, he had to let his voice be heard. Harry wasn't sure why this hurt, because it hurt more than an open wound. He realized at that moment that it was. There'd always been this small part of him, dearly wishing he'd had a friend, other than Ron, who'd grown up so fast, it scared Harry, or even Hermione who for the first time since she was eleven, could life a life where magic did not come with fear. No he wanted a friend, someone who hurt just as much as he did, but he couldn't have that friend. He realized that friend was Malfoy. Not that he'd known, but that's why it hurt. His subconscious had clung onto the fact that the one thing he didn't he'd wanted, Infact needed had happened right in plain sight. Only to be taken away again.

He knew he was over reacting, Malfoy had just been teasing, He and Ginny were over. Although what he'd been hinting was that Harry was not good enough. Harry knew he wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough to deserve parents, he wasn't good enough not to have his last remaining family, and then his home, his true home stay. They'd been taken away from right under his nose. He'd died, then been helped, always, always helped. If he was alone, he'd not have been there right now and he knew it. Harry Potter wasn't good enough.

Harry Potter was just a name.

A bit like the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting hat stood tall and proud, observing the watching eyes, there were no first years to be sorted, eighth years in their place. Haunted and scared, or excited, some lonely. Just watching and waiting for words. The sorting hat wasn't sure what they were hoping for. The same words that floated in there ears and out the other side, or the way they mocked them, 'Slytherins and Gryffindor's, never will get on, Hufflepuffs are wimps, Ravenclaws get off on books.' Same old response to words that might have saved them.

So the sorting hat smirked, it silently mocked. It remained powerful, knowledgeable knower of all minds. He laughed silently at all those mourning soles and contemplated what they really deserved. However despite all, he had a heart, he sorted people for a reason, placed them somewhere they would thrive, become their own hero's whether that took day's or centuries, hit them in the face or remained hidden behind clouds.

Then as all the years before he began to sing.

Welcome back one and all,

You are the hope after a fall,

We've love, and lost,

and loved some more,

Started building up our lives,

from the rubble of the war,

to push you in the right direction,

I think I really ought to mention,

This year your house means nothing more,

Than a reminder of that war,

That person is not and will never be you,

Just represents the extraordinary things you can do,

Snakes that slither, have hissed there last,

The Ravens have flown away fast,

The Badgers have burrowed deep in holes,

The Lions have roared and silenced the land.

you are one and joined for all,

To pick up the pieces that fell with the fall,

I know what you think, we can't do that,

You can't fool me though,

I hope you get that,

I am and always will be a thinking cap.

He looked upon the silent faces, saw no sneers, no backchat, he celebrated. Not because was smug, because he cared and felt victorious although disappointed that it took a war, to make them listen.

* * *

**So Hi. This is finally the "bridge" chapter from now on the story of Harry and Draco really begins. Although other characters will pop up occasionally.**


	9. Chapter 9

This was not the Gryffindor common room, nor was this the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, or reluctant to mention Slytherin common room. This was not the point because it was not the Gryffindor common room. This irked Ronald Weasley. This was not the Gryffindor common room, he was apparently the only one to notice.

'This is not the Gryffindor common room.' Ron stated to the room. He was met by all eyes turning towards him. The colour brown could be seen through the gaps of bodies. On the walls, the sofas, the tables.

'No, it's not the Slytherin Common room either, Weasley.' Pointed out Nott. He was met with a small nod of heads.

'No and neither is this the Ravenclaw, since it would have been far harder to get into.' Mumbled Michael, from where he sat huffing in a corner.

'It's not even the Hufflepuff common room.' Stated Hannah with a frown. Blaise Zambini smirked at this, meeting eyes with Pansy who smirked back.

'Well, that's a good this. 'They stated together. There mocking however was met with glares.

Ronald had watched all this in silent contemplation, trying to work out if he'd missed something. He'd thought he'd got this all figured out, all this House Unity, apparently not, apparently that meant sharing a common room, without curses or Voldemort being resurrected.

_'No, Ronald that's stupid.'_ he heard Hermione say in his mind._ 'He's gone, Ronald, never coming back.' _

In Fact as he looked around he noticed the only person who didn't seem concerned with these statements was Dean, he then noticed Seamus was missing.

'Where's Seamus?' He asked Dean. Dean stiffened, everyone turned to see and as true as Ron said Seamus was not there.

'He's not here, Weasley.' Dean replied glaring. Everyone stared in confusion, the anger was so evident in his voice.

'Well, yes Thomas I think that was clearly evident, he means, where is he and why not here?' Then all eyes whizzed to Malfoy. Harry tried to glare at him, he was obviously still mad though there was something about him that had changed. The blonde git.

'How the fuck do I know Malfoy?' Dean barked back. With that he stormed upstairs, leaving even more confusion in his wake.

'Since we're asking after people now, where's your girlfriend gone Potter, not with the leprechaun is she?' Ron had to physically restrain Potter from attacking Malfoy and his smirking cronies.

'Oh calm down Potter, she's in the year below. I forgot.' Harry still wouldn't let go. He seemed insistent on harming Malfoy, that's what every one thought, everyone apart from Hermione.

'She is not my girlfriend Malfoy, you know that, you git!' Harry growled. There was a loud huff from the corner of the room.

'You know guys, this is just ridiculous.' Stated Parvarti. Harry snarled at the interruption.

'Your ridiculous!' He answered back. Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked.

'Mature Potter, real mature.' He laughed. 'I thought we could start new, guess I was wrong.' He turned on his heels and left. Seeing no reason to stay so did the other Slytherins. Harry pulled himself out of Ron's grip and was met by a glare from Hermione. Not in the mood to be lectured on his behaviour he stormed off as well.

Hermione sighed and hugged Ron, watching as people started to disperse around them. Everyone was on edge and emotionally vulnerable and she reasoned that lots of people were having doubts about coming back.

'You know.' Stated Ron, Hermione turned her head to look at him. 'I think they act like this because deep down, they need each other, it's like Malfoy needs something to keep him sane and Harry needs something to get out of his head. I think they realise this, but don't understand what it means.'

Hermione's heart warmed at the words and for another time in her life was baffled and proud of just how much Ron had changed and that's the moment she knew that the sorting hat had been right.

* * *

**So I think this is some crazy mix between Harry, Ron and Hermione's point of views. Sorry it's late I will be updating my other fic tomorrow if you wanted to know. Thanks for every review and every one who reads this. It's hard to motivate my self to write sometime, though you guys motivate me by just looking at this. Thank you :)**


End file.
